Genesis Destruction: Irregularity Sequence
Genesis Destruction: Catalyst Sequence is a story following the Third War of Ars Magus and is a part of the EvoBlaze Series. Its main protagonist is Blood 0, who works with the Novus Orbis Sequentia and is part of the Arbitrator's Order, a group tied to the Genesis Destroyers. It's followed by Genesis Destruction: Calamity Sequence. Plot The fight to stop the System appears to have ended in failure, brave souls perished but the memories and their efforts live on. But new life has been given to rebellion which rises to begin its struggle for the world. Set during the conflict among the growing power of the Novus Orbis Sequentia, a group of small Rogue sectors that have broken away find help in the form of an employer who desires to stop the NOS's Architects of Origin- a group supposedly responsible for the System's creation. As a group they fight to defeat them in efforts of destroying the System in hopes of bringing true liberation to the world that is slowly becoming gripped by a supposedly corrupt Order. Days and nights pass as the two collide in war, the hunt for these elusive individuals begins in a quest to stop an absolute Order- but with their elite units like Blood 0 protecting them that hope could prove to be impossible to attain. In a series of brutal assaults between the two The Ikaruga Collapse begins- and Seithr floods the world. These elite forces of members run by the Architects of Origin were entrusted with powerful Causality Weapons called Boundary Armaments, some of which were the Nex Exitium and the G.Destroyers being their top designs. Working alongside the others that share the burden of guiding the world, Blood 0 seeks to save his sister Amara at any and all costs, and protect the world he knows- while the Rogue Sectors seek to destroy the very System that could possibly doom their future putting the protagonist and them at odds. But as it becomes apparent the powers of the Boundary has its own agendas- there is a far more sinister battle going on in the shadows: the power to claim godhood and alter the world's course and expose the Azure. Characters Main *Blood 0 - Blood 0 is the protagonist of Genesis Destruction, he's a member of the Novus Orbis Sequentia's agency who uses the Causality Weapon known as Boundary Armament - Edge of Sin: Blood 0. He has no true name, memory or identity beyond Wadatsumi's Collapse. The man seeks to bring his sister back to health while protecting the System the NOS has designed. He doesn't have a wish of his own other then helping his sister. *Amara - Amara is Blood 0's sister, she suffered from Seithr Corrosion and is terminally ill during the start of the series. Her mental state is sometimes unstable due to the Seithr exposure. She wishes for peace and her brother's happiness. Recurring *Katai - Katai is among the elite of the NOS's members but doesn't seem happy unless he's with his allies. He's patient, passionate, loyal and valorous while he turns his wrath only toward his foes. He's been looked after by a higher member ever since he got into an incident but he seems troubled by something concerning the past. *Yuyami Kyomeki - Lucelel's friend who has been with him in the family, they're not related however. She uses a solid form of light in combat. *Lucel Kyomeki - A member of the Kyomeki family, he takes his work seriously and strives to be an example for the others. In most cases he's calm. *Nychta Higure - A member of one of the NOS's families who works missions with the Elite Units, she can be rather stubborn and even forceful at times with little concern about others. *Albrecht Schtauffen - An impressive military commander who has a noble heart, while younger than the family head- he decided against going into the Elite Units despite an offer. Nonetheless he's still an incredible asset to the NOS. He has a strong sense of justice and doesn't always agree with what the NOS does. He was one of the ones who Blood 0 first met in the NOS. *Type 9 (temp.name) - An Azure Interface Primefield that was in the field during the War. She is known to be quite powerful and doesn't tend to associate herself with many aside her superiors. *Lukain Necaros - A man rising to power, who goes through any means necessary to make certain they have the edge in the Third War at all times, integrating uses of new weaponry and ideas. He brought mankind closer to the Boundary and its magic. While ambitious, Lukain is often questioned by his subordinates in the government while admired by others. He doesn't show interest in much aside the Boundary Armaments. *Fasado - An enthusiast in genetic research, he follows Lukain's examples. He is known to treat Beastkin rather horribly and sees them as fodder for testing. He is considered to be quite a dangerous individual. *Akuhei Yamaorochi - An antagonistic force to say the least, Akuhei Yamaorochi is one of the Architecht's Genesis Destroyers and wielder of the Leviathan whose power shatters souls and devours what it wants. He seeks something from the Rogue Sectors along with desiring certain power from the Boundary. While the NOS does command him, he doesn't exactly seem to be invested in their endeavors. Rogue Sectors Alliance *Taiyomi Shukoto - *Ano - *Morkuv Torayuki - *Laura Tenayami - *Tekina Mazio - *Telia Metake - *Rachel Alucard - *Gale Wing XIV - Supporting/Minor Appear in a few to some episodes. NOS *Cyrus Sorairo - Yyntal's father. *August Anderson - Fresh out of the Military Academy, Lieutenant Anderson was assigned to the 3r Thaumaturgist Squadron as a close combat specialist and CQC (close quarter combat) instructor. Due to years of practicing Kiryu-style swordsmanship, his skills with katana are unmatched by most of the military. Young and brash, open-minded and idealistic, he is willing to strike a friendship with anyone, even the opposition. *Yuega Tegi - *Zanza Sentoki - *Kasi Revolv - *Shuiroko - A girl with a strange anomaly of Seithr within her body. While she's still under the NOS's command she's always thinking and she's the owner of a Boundary Armament, but in truth she seeks purpose beyond the NOS. *'Type 1' - The strongest Azure Interface Primefield, often just called the Eye. Rogue Sectors *??? - The Employer of the Rogue Sector's Ikaruga branch. *Ark Wing - *Sakuraba - Tekina's partner. Independent *Ava - A sorceress. She is out for her own goals, but seems to have a connection with the Rogue Sectors. Unknown Cast Members These character's roles will not be revealed until a later point in time, due to being in midst of deciding where they'll be plotwise. ''Reality 0 '' *Ceronaga - Unknown *Alpha-Four - Unknown. *Steneur Keamen - Survived the ordeals of Reality 0, is one of the Saints who is also known as Six. His role at this time is unknown. *Genra - Unknown *Yemon Seinaru - Unknown ''Control Sequence '' *Marina Hikamigawa - Grew up during the time of the War. It isn't known what role she'll have. *Imyo - Was alive during the War, unknown what role he plays. Arcs Sequence Phase 01: War of the World Sequence Phase 02: Fragments of Desire Sequence Phase 03: Clash of Destiny Sequence Phase 04: Seeds of Madness Sequence Phase 05: Heart of Control Episodes Related Terms Groups *Novus Orbis Sequentia - The ruling Government. *Rogue Sectors - The opposing forces against the NOS. The Ikaruga Branch is the main focus. *Amanohokosaka Clan - The clan that for centuries has protected the Azure and quelled the massive Black Beast. They have been stripped of much of their power since Reality 0 and continue to suffer from the Seithr Corrosion. They've been plagued by feuds for some time now. *Architects of Origin - A force that supposedly designed the System and is believed to be within the NOS. They're an enigmatic group but partly responsible for the experimental Boundary Armaments. They're kept in the dark most of the series. Weapons/Artifacts *Boundary Armament - Experimental designs of weapons made at least partly by the Architects of Origin, their capabilities and true purpose isn't known. The only known set is some of the Nex Exitium. *Boundary Armament No.X Edge of Sin: Blood 0: Blood 0's weapon. It's physically infused into him and is part of his body. It manifested on him as a crimson arm with azure veins. *Azure Interface Primefield - Primefields who are used in combat during the war, they've been weaponized and are used often in place of human soldiers due to their versatility and affinity to the Boundary. Events *The Ikaruga Collapse - A series of events that occurred and led to the devastation of the land. *The Third War of Ars Magus - The third full-fledged war of Ars Magus where humanity used it against each other. *Genesis Destruction Chronology Stories *''Reality 0: Embryo Sequence'' *''Control Sequence'' Navigation Category:EvoBlaze Category:Genesis Destruction